Blind Date
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Edgar Bones is set up on blind date with his best friend Fabian Prewett by his sister Amelia Bones. Written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story is another AU that I'm exploring and is being written for both Fortnightly Challenge's Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pirates of the Black Lake I used the prompt for HMS Interceptor which was Edgar/Fabian. For Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge I used the prompt for Filling (AUs) Strawberry Blind Date AU. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Blind Date.**

Groaning in impatience to get this stupid blind date that his sister Amelia had set him up on Edgar looks around trying to see if he can spot the girl his sister had set him up with. He doesn't see many girls in this bar and he can't help but think that maybe Amelia gave him the wrong address. He's to busy in thought that he doesn't hear the other boy as he walks up to him.

"Edgar," a voice calls him from his thought and it is a familiar voice too, "I wasn't expecting to see you here. You do know what type of bar this. Right?"

Edgar ran a hand through his short cropped brown hair he takes another look around the bar. Something about what Fabian had just said got to him. His sister didn't set him up on date with another man. Did she?

"Edgar," Fabian's voice broke across his thoughts yet again, "you okay man?"

Edgar nods at his friend trying not let him see the blush coloring his face. He studied the other man wondering if his sister had actually set him up with one of his best friends.

"I'm fine," Edgar smiled as he looked into the red-head's deep blue eyes. He felt like he could drown in the other man's eyes if he allowed himself to keep looking. Plus he wasn't that sure of his own sexuality as it was apparently. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. My sister set me up on a blind date. Can you believe that?"

Fabian laughed at this sitting down at the bar. "I can," he laughed as he motioned his best friend to pull up a chair next to him. "I was the one who asked your sister to set this up."

Edgar's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't assumed that Fabian was questioning his own sexuality let alone interested in him in that way. Feeling a nervousness he never felt near the other boy Edgar pulled out the chair next to his friend.

"You're the person I'm supposed to meet here?" he heard his voice and couldn't deny the utter shock that colored it.

Fabian nodded. "Do you want a drink before we leave for the movies?" he asked biting his lip nervously.

"Sure," replied the flabbergasted Edgar watching as Fabian motioned the bar tender over. It was obvious that Fabian frequented this bar and he wondered if anyone else knew about it.

"What'll it be, kids?" asked the bar tender.

"The usual," came Fabian's reply as he smirked over at Edgar. "My friend here will have one to." As the bar tender walked away to make the order Fabian explained that his usual was the tap of the day. "Their beer here is particularly good. The owner brews it himself in the basement."

"In the basement," laughed Edgar feeling himself loosen up a little bit. "Are you sure it's safe to drink?"

"I drink it every time I come here and I'm still standing."

"Good point, Fab."

A few minutes later the bar tender placed down two tankards of beer next to the boy's and walked off again. Taking a question sip of the brown ale in the tankard Edgar couldn't help but find it pretty good. He grinned over at Fabian and nodded.

"Ok," he told the other boy. "This is pretty good. I'll give you that." He heard a rather feminine giggle leave his lips and then covered his mouth. "So you said something about going to the movies. What are we going to be seeing?"

Fabian grinned. "A scary movie," he smirked at the other.

"I love scary movies." Edgar felt the beer taking affect a little bit and lower his inhibitions. He looked over at Fabian as he drained the last of the beer out of his tankard and found he couldn't wait to see where this date lead to.

"Shall we go?" asked Fabian holding out his hand to help Edgar from his stool.

"We shall," Edgar placed his hand in Fabian's feeling a slight tingle go down his spine. Maybe his sister was right to set him up with Fabian he thought as they left bar to go to the movie. This was starting look like the best date he'd ever had in his life.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Blind Date. I will update as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
